Mina Uchiha (Book 0) Sasuke's Unknown Older Sister Rewritten
by BrittanyWilton
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has an older sister and Meena Uzumaki has a secret. What do the two have in common, their the same thing. How will the leaf react knowing that there are three Uchiha alive and all three of them are missing nin? That one gave up her name at three to protect her family and village?


Chapter One: Mina Uchiha

Sasuke

Looking at what remand of his older mentor's, teacher's and would-be parasite's body. Which happened to be only white skin and purple blood. Sasuke felt an odd form of relief.

Orochimaru had thought he could take over his body, and Sasuke allowed him to have that belief for almost three years. He had thought the moron would have learnt about taking from the Uchiha when he tried to take that man's body.

In the last three years he had watched his body get weaker and weaker, until he couldn't even get out of bed without help, let alone check on what he was doing. Unlike what he told Meena and Sakura, he was never going to let that snake get out of his body.

Now now, and decently not three years ago.

Either way, Orochimaru had taught him everything he had been willing in the last three years. It was time to move on, continue training until he got his revenge and killed his target, along with anyone who got in his way.

"Which one are you?" Kabuto asked glasses falling down his nose as he dropped the medication tray, tiny white pills bouncing on the floor.

Sasuke didn't have to say a thing, just a smile on his face as his other teacher looked into his master's room. Letting him see what of was left of the snake, before showing him his master's weakness and his death.

Meena

The room only had four ANBU the moment she opened the door, she hadn't meant to come to the Hokage tower this late. If she was correct Shizune would be at home. Sleeping. Since it was close to midnight, but she had learnt that Tsunade found it more peaceful to work on paperwork during the night then day.

Since she believed her attention wouldn't divided between who was talking to her, and signing papers.

"Meena?" the women asks her light blonde pulled into low pony tails. Brown eyes looking into her blue ones. "Is something wrong?"

"I've gotten wind of rotten roots under the tree," Meena told her, it was a simple code. One that Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru had created before the Second Shinobi War. One she guessed the women in front of her would have taught Sakura, like her own white haired sensei taught her. "It's for the best, if Shadows moved away with the Moon."

"Of course," Tsunade told her.

Meena only sighed as the ANBU left the room, security seals activated as soon as the ANBU left the room. To be safe, she checked to make sure there were only two signatures in the room.

She didn't want Danzo knowing his game was almost to an end; she found those pushed into a corner bite harder, then those who thought they were still in control.

"I've got caught wind of Danzo's plans," Meena said there wasn't a point to beating around the bush. Looking to the women who was the closet thing she had a older sister figure, she gave her a small smile. "He plans to kill you and a handful of your most loyal shinobi. So that he may become the sixth Hokage before his death."

"What?!" Tsunade asked punching her desk in half, it wasn't the first time the thing would have be replaced in the last week alone.

Meena knew that while Danzo was once Hiruzen's friend, he still hated Tsunade for being the granddaughter of the first. A man who was known for his kindness, wanting to a build a village that supported team work as a strength and not a weakness. Along with being the great-niece of the second and the student of the third.

She had been keeping an eye on the old mummy since the Uchiha Massacre, even when Jiraiya took her out of the village to train. He was a bitter old man, to the point she wouldn't be surprised that he'd hate Tsunade for once healing the fourth when he was younger.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked her after she got over her shock, or at least she looked like she over it. For now, Meena was just worried she might break her own bones.

"I'm sure. I've been keeping an eye on the old war hawk since the Uchiha Massacre."

"Did Sarutobi know about this?"

"I wasn't foolish enough to bring it to his attention."

"They were old friends."

"He was growing blind in his old age. I didn't want to stress him any further then necessary."

"What are we going to do about this?"

"We?"

"Meena, you came to me as soon as you found out?" Tsunade asked her tone threatening. "Didn't you?"

"Of course," she told her not blinking an eye at her threat. She had came as soon as she found his plans.

"Then we're the only ones who know."

"And we're the only ones who will know."

"Meena -"

"Hokage-sama, that isn't what I was getting at," Meena told her putting her hand out before she could throw something at her. The ends of her orange jumper entering her field of vision. "They're planning to act in a week. I'm going to kill them."

"But you're only one person!"

Smiling at her, she ignored her annoyance at her clothing. Sure, she never really minded orange. But even she had to admit she was wearing too much of the colour. Sure, they fitted 'Meena Uzumaki' to a 'T', along with any child Kushina had. But they never really suited her at all.

"I've keeping something from you, along with the third," Meena told her. It was her secret, one she had kept hidden since she was three years old. "Now I think it's time that you know, I only hope you understand why we did it."

Sasuke

Tracking down that man would be hard, Sasuke knew that for a fact. Even the snake had trouble tracking him and his partner for the last three years. It was almost like whatever he was with, just disappeared.

Listening to the rain from his hiding spot, he leaned his head against the large rock behind him. This cave had been the first thing he found when it started pouring down with rain, it gave him a minute to think, to clear his head.

Sasuke knew he would need a team, through nothing like the one he had in the Leaf Village. He would be in charge, not some one-eyed pervert who couldn't even be on time.

Meena Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake. They were the only people he even slightly respected. Even if Sakura cared more about her appearance then her skill level. In the end all she was good for was random bits of information, and even then she didn't know everything about the shinobi world. Still, he didn't know a walking book worm then, and he didn't need one now.

But what he's seen from her when they broke into Orochimaru's lab was surprising. She looked strong, like she had actually started training instead of brushing her hair. From Orochimaru's reports, she's been training under Tsunade and it's been starting to show, if what he's read about Sasori's death was correct. Then he could respect her for removing someone out of his way.

Kakashi on the other hand, he had a feeling he would always have the least respect for. He would always show up three hours late, giving worse excises then Meena when she did something. Along with the fact a three year wouldn't fall for them.

He wasn't there when Meena and Sakura found him, instead there were two never faces. Someone with black hair and eyes, along with a man with brown hair.

He tired not to think about Meena if he could get away with it, since she had been the one who confused him the most. At first he couldn't stand her, he had thought she was weaker then Sakura and dumber. The only good thing about her was that she wasn't one of his fangirls, her hair had been kept to her shoulders before he left, but now it was almost down to her hips.

She had treated both him and Sakura like younger siblings since Team Seven was founded, more then once she would act more mature then normal before acting like an immature air head. He hadn't thought anything of her actions, but now that he did. None of them made any sense.

Like when she would glare at her orange jumpsuit, even through she declared more then once to love the thing. He had heard soft mutters of 'torture', 'Kushina' and 'too much orange'. Along with her words at their last battle, where he left her for dead.

'I'm sorry little brother. I've failed and I'm sorry.'

He didn't want to think about them, those words made it seem like there was more to her then being dead-last. But he was alone and bored. That's when his mind always seemed to remind him of those words, of her actions.

"I'm the older one," he whispered looking at the scroll he had packed, it had information he stole from Orochimaru, everything he had on the Leaf. There wasn't enough time to look for one file, so he grabbed all of them.

Meena

"It's a love night, isn't it. Danzo," Meena said to the old man in front of her. She had successful tracked down the base he was using to lunge the attack.

Even through she wasn't meant to know where the base was, Danzo set calmly behind his desk. Rows among rows of scrolls around him. It would something she'd have to wait, for those in the Leaf Village.

It wouldn't do to have innocent children pay the price of the man's crimes, which were high enough given how long he's been pulling the wool over everyone's eyes. Either way, she was sore and tired. For her clan and the people he had used for nothing other then his person gain, she would ignore it.

For those the five hundred children she had to kill to hide Root from the world, she would kill him. It was wise to keep her distance from Danzo, since Shusui and Itachi had told her of his involvement of the Uchiha clan's fall.

"It's a lovely night really," Meena continued her hand on her katana. "A lovely night to get rid of rotten roots and treacherous bastards. Danzo, are you ready to die?"

"If you can kill me," Danzo told her while taking the bandages off his eye, showing her something that greatly ticked her off. She was sure his arm was worse. They belonged to one of her cousins, but she knew which eyes he wished he had. "You'll be under control soon enough."

"That doesn't work with the Nine-tails sealed away. I'm going to be your weapon in the next thousand lifetimes," she told him wiping the blood from her hands and blade. I'm also too old for your little mind tricks. Don't bother your tools to your dirty work, they're all dead."

"How do you think you can kill me? After killing a thousand man?"

So she miscalculated the numbers, this wasn't the only base she hit tonight. So she guessed her kill count was higher then even Danzo knew. "That's why I hate you and Root."

"They were only to protect the Village."

"Why don't I show you a secret?" Meena asked him while putting a hand above her hip, mentally thanking the Uzumaki clan on their skill on seals. Along with the number of books on the subject she had been able to access over the years. "Don't worry, you won't be telling anyone, this is one I've hidden for years."

"You think I'll hide something from the village?"

"Of course. Dead man tell no secrets."

Sasuke

Looking at the information that he had stolen from Orochimaru, it might have been three years out of date. But for the information that he needed, that didn't matter.

His family history interested him, since they had information from even the Clan War Era. He didn't know his Mum had a miscarriage before having that man, it looked like it was the same miscarriage that would end her carrier as a shinobi. Before she became a mother of two, it looked like she was known as the 'Crow Maiden'. For both her use of crow summons and the fact she was a sign of bad luck for those she was sent after.

"Guess that's where he got it from," Sasuke whispered to himself. When she was alive he never asked her to help train him, he'd always ask his father and Itachi. Now he wished he had asked her, since it looked like she knew more jutsu then his father. Maybe some that even Orochimaru didn't know, since they were created by her and some lady named 'Kushina'.

Meena

"Guess you were wrong," Meena whispered as the sun started to break through the horizon. It had taken her all night, but she had been able to kill both Danzo and his rotten roots. Not only that, no one would know about his crimes. No one would suffer from the knowledge that their children had been pulled away from them.

Put through training young children shouldn't be tortured to, then were brain-washed to the point that their own lives didn't matter anymore. She wouldn't want to put any one through, no one should have their children taken from them.

Danzo was a hard one to kill, since it had taken her around seven times. It had been easier to get rid of him the moment she cut his arm off, burning it so no one could use her family's Kekki Genkai again. No one used her family like that, not in her presence. He should be glad Sasuke or Itachi didn't see him, both of them would have tortured the man more then she did.

Pausing she dropped her Genjutsu, no one knew she could use it, but she had been training in secret for years. It still wasn't her best ability, but it was Chuunin level at most. Tsunade had sent the ANBU team, it was better for everyone for her to be seen as the villain.

Even if it did take a bit of arm twisting for her to argue to her plan, it was for the safety of her grandfather's village. Now she would be like her brother's, forever on the run. No one knowing the truth until years after her death. But by then, it wouldn't matter.

"What the?" a women asked her long purple was familiar, but Meena knew it wasn't Anko. No, her hair was too long for that. More then likely, she had been one of Kushina's students. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I was testing my strength. Don't you like my present?" Meena asked while preparing to use one of the fourth's seals. She wouldn't fight them if she didn't have to, she had a feeling that she'd killed enough people for a life time tonight. "I'll give you three guesses and if you get all three wrong. I might just to kill you."

Sasuke

After reading Mikoto's scroll, he read his father's before sealing it away. From the way the man acted, he had thought he have known more. But it turned out that wasn't the case, his mum was the stronger of the two.

Even back then he wouldn't have learnt much from the man, in fact, he was sure he'd learn more from Meena then from him. At least, how to get away from ANBU in bright colours. He didn't want to know what would happen if she started to wear black.

No, at the moment he'd keep Mikoto's and Kushina's scroll. Both were strong and taught each others things, from what he read they were on the same team.

That man's scroll surprised him, since he hadn't know his brother was that strong so young. He had been a genius born once in a generation. But he had already killed one of those, even through Orochimaru was in his sixties by the time he did so. Before he closed it a photo made him stop.

Looking at it, he saw a raven haired girl and girl looked to be two years old, while the boy looked to be six. Turning the picture over the names 'Itachi and Mina Uchiha' were printed on the back.

He didn't know a Mina Uchiha, but looking through as mnay scrolls as he could on the Uchiha clan it looked like she was his older sister. She wasn't killed by that man, no she went missing during the Kyuubi attack sixteen years ago.

"Mina Uchiha, Meena Uzumaki," he said looking at his friend and his sister's scroll. There was a connection between the two, he had a feeling that there was. But he didn't know what the connection was. "Mina and Meena."


End file.
